


Banana Daiquiri

by johnnyvenn



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Threesome - M/M/M, 抹布, 私设众多
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: 迈克尔·柯里昂的古巴之行并不简单……
Kudos: 3





	Banana Daiquiri

**Author's Note:**

> 无cp，无情节，大量原片复述的偷懒行为，主要是想搞3p

屋里灯光昏暗，他看着来人，说：“喝点酒吧。”

那人点点头，眼神充满关切。直到靠近光源他才发现，那双眼睛中更多的是拘谨。

  
为什么是拘谨呢？他盯着酒杯里暗红色的液体，短暂地思考了一会儿，然后把这个问题抛之脑后。迈克尔告诉半夜被叫醒的律师，自己要离开一段时间，把家族里的一切都交给他。

  
汤姆眼角溢出泪水，温暖的手掌覆盖在他的手背上。迈克尔担心自己手背的温度过低，会让汤姆惊讶。但是什么都没有发生，汤姆干燥的温度一直没有撤走。迈克尔看了一会律师修剪整齐的指甲，主动收回了自己的手。

  
不等卧室里的硝烟味彻底散去，他就踩着夜里的露水离开了。壁炉里的炉火烧得正旺，跟他一点关系都没有。坐进车里的时候，他没意识到牙齿把嘴唇咬破了，一丝甜腥味卷进唾液里。他很想松开紧咬的牙关，但是他做不到。任由嘴唇上的伤口加深，他不得不咽下一丝丝鲜血。

迈克尔•柯里昂最讨厌寒冷。纽约的冬天格外难以忍受，漫无边际的寒风，一场又一场大雪，不给人丝毫喘息的机会。上一场雪还没化，下一场紧接着叠加上去，盖住之前的脏污，就像什么都没发生过一样。一到冰天雪地的季节，迈克尔食欲下降，心情也跌到低谷，那些跟冬季有关的节日也不能让他高兴起来，冬天里的迈克尔满心只想着一件事：盼望春天的到来。对寒冷的厌恶并没有随着年龄的增长而减少，尽管迈克尔已经搬离纽约，但还是会梦见纽约的风雪。夜里惊醒的时候，床上没有一点温度，他的手脚冰凉，浑身僵硬，冷汗浸湿了睡衣。

  
又是一个圣诞节，迈克尔极不情愿地回到纽约，回到他曾经住过的房子。有人提议让弗雷多接管这里，他没有同意。弗雷多爱玩爱闹的性格属于热带，他不应该来这里受苦。迈克尔特地挑选潘奇里外出的时候进入到这间房子中，除了心理战术的使用，还有一个更难以启齿的理由：在寒冷的逼迫下，他几乎说不出话。下车的一瞬间，冷风灌入衣领，他浑身的肌肉高高耸起、绷紧，然后不受控制地颤抖起来。迈克尔感觉到身体里的热量迅速流失，他毫无挽留之计。他几乎哆嗦地说不成话，匆匆留下一句吩咐便快步奔向壁炉，烘烤着周身的寒气。等到潘奇里进门的时候，他的颤抖刚刚止住，肌肉稍微放松了一点，喉咙也发得出声音了。但他依然没有脱下还没烤热的大衣。他背在身后的双手紧紧交握着，互相给予鼓励。卧室刺杀事件实在要把他压垮了，所有人脸上都带着冷若冰霜的面具，令他倍加痛苦。

  
迈克尔随身带着药片，不然他的心脏就要因寒冷而停止跳动。

飞机穿越薄薄的云层，一阵剧烈的晃动之后渐渐恢复平静。迈克尔盖着厚厚的毯子，他被告知降落前有40分钟的休息时间。迈克尔咽下药片，然后紧紧闭上眼睛。一时间机舱里的空气变得沉重而凝滞，只剩下迈克尔匀称的呼吸声。他缩在毯子底下一动不动，看起来好像睡得很熟，仔细看就会发现，他的睫毛微微颤动着，表明内心的波动。原本空无一物的大脑被突然闯进的图像打乱，他看见红色的尘土，金色的太阳，绿油油的树叶。又听见汽笛声、火车声、陌生语言的嘈杂声。他感觉到温暖，似乎是在父亲的臂弯里。最近这几天，他总是想起父亲。奇怪的是，父亲刚去世那几年反而不曾如此想念，既没有梦见过，也没有听到过他的声音。父亲算是这个家族里难得的善终，葬礼也相当风光。他当时正焦心于家族里各类烦难的琐事和一系列复杂的谋略，无暇分出多余的心思来哀悼。葬礼上，他没有一滴泪，也没觉得哀伤，全部的心神都用在复仇上。他总觉得，复仇是情感最好的宣泄，他不需要为失去的亲人流泪。然而近几年，对父亲的思念却与日俱增。有一次迈克尔深夜惊醒，想着应该与父亲共同商量行动计划，顿时反应过来，父亲已经不在了。一阵难以言说的痛苦汹涌而至，瞬间将迈克尔的心脏淹没，他坐在床上发觉自己难以呼吸，浑身上下被汗水湿透。迈克尔害怕吵醒熟睡的妻子，轻手轻脚地从床上离开，把自己关进厕所里。他打开马桶盖，反复干呕却没有呕出任何东西。眼泪被刺激出来，他分不清是不是真的想哭，只是张着嘴无声地流泪。他试图站起来回到床上，却发现身体就像冻僵了无法动弹。阵阵冷风吹进他的心脏，四肢僵硬得甚至无法抬手擦试脸上的水渍。直到窗口开始渐渐发白，他才恢复了行动能力，擦干净脸，再轻手轻脚地回去。从那以后，迈克尔所有的衣服口袋里都备好了药丸。

  
他又看见了父亲。迈克尔想睁开眼睛，逃离这个画面，但又不舍得离开。半梦半醒之间，他看见维多坐在对面，平静地看着他。迈克尔清楚地知道这是在飞机上，而他的父亲不可能在这里。他觉得自己没有做梦，他能看见维多，就像能看见毯子、餐盘、报纸、座椅一样真实。迈克尔眯着眼睛，想知道父亲来找他的目的是什么。然而父亲却一言不发，只是看着他。迈克尔觉得父亲的眼神跟以前很不一样，之后他想起来，父亲似乎在责怪他、质问他。一束阳光刺穿了维多的身体，他渐渐消失，最后与灰尘融为一体。迈克尔揉了揉眼睛，向身边的人询问自己睡了多久。

古巴比想象中更热。迈克尔从摇下的车窗观察着外面的风景，红色的尘土，金色的太阳，陌生而熟悉的嘈杂语言。有种温暖从胃部升起，不像是出国，倒像是回家。街上跑过几个又黑又瘦的小孩，把他的车团团围住，以为他是富有的旅客，拍打着车身索要值钱的东西。迈克尔这边的车窗被摇上去，闷热一下子席卷了车厢，几乎让人透不过气。一路上迈克尔看到无数持有武器的士兵，身穿各色制服，眼花缭乱。他扭过去看强尼•欧拉的脸，盘算着怎么让他的二哥安全赶到他身边来。他们的车驾驶到滨海大道上，迈克尔摇下自己的车窗，大西洋的热浪扑到他的脸上，他突然很想下车，独自到海边走走。

  
到达古巴的第一个清晨，迈克尔在高潮的余韵中醒来。他梦见被人捉住阴茎，简单摩擦了几下就到了顶点，那只手一直环握着，将快感拉长，直到他醒来。他回忆梦境，那只手感觉很陌生，既不像男人也不像女人。迈克尔很久没有摸过自己，也没有被人摸过，清晨勃起更是从少年时期就少之又少。他躺在酒店的床上，看着被顶起来的裤子，心里产生一种怪异的感觉。他不想释放自己，这一天还有好多事要做，他已经很疲惫了，无力去照顾特殊的状况。他翻了个身，想趁会议开始前再眯一会。

  
迈克尔把勃起归因于热带的湿热环境，或许是海风，或许是光照，或许是饮食。只可惜他没有预料到，这只不过是狂欢开始之前一个毫不起眼的小小预告。当一切还处于沉睡之时，迈克尔敏感的身体最先探查到狂热的气息。

  
新年就要到了，旧的即将结束，新的即将开始，狂欢埋伏在水面之下。很快，热浪会将所有人都卷进去，昼夜不停的庆祝活动即将开始，肆虐的情欲、丰盛的美食、不计后果的豪赌……发生在古巴的，将留在古巴。

  
但是迈克尔对狂欢并不在意，即使只有短暂的停留，他也观察到了足够多的东西。巴斯蒂塔就快完蛋了，古巴的一切将发生改变，这里成为下一个拉斯维加斯的可能性微乎其微。迈克尔不会发展任何生意，毕竟，他来古巴的目的并不在此。

  
古巴对他来说，不是一把钥匙，而是一把尖刀。

费雷多的飞机就要降落了。迈克尔挤了挤鼻梁，对着窗户沉声叹气。他多么不希望费雷多来，可是弗雷多却没有办法拒绝。他总是没有办法拒绝任何事，从小就这样，哪怕弗雷多为此受到最多的责罚，他还是心甘情愿地继续这么做。谁让他是弗雷多呢？那个甜心，那个乖乖仔，永远支持兄弟们的所有提议，永远乐意为他们承担惩罚。

  
啊，他为什么要来？此时此刻，迈克尔甚至诅咒那架飞机，带着弗雷多一起沉入海底多好啊！哪怕他来酒店的路上，被游击队杀害也好。这样他就不用面对他的兄弟，面对他那张不会撒谎的脸。别人杀了他，总比迈克尔自己动手要好。

  
但是，当他看见二哥弗雷多安全抵达的时候，还是舒了一口气。不等他从旅途中喘过气来，迈克尔就把他带了出去。在一个阳光充足的小广场上，他希望第一时间从弗雷多嘴里听到一句真话。

  
阳光底下，迈克尔发现费雷多瘦了，也憔悴了不少，看上去比以前要老了好多，眼睛底下竟然也有了厚厚的淤青。迈克尔似乎很久没跟弗雷多这么亲密了，他们靠得很近。柯里昂家最后两个男孩。  
费雷多握着他的手，迈克尔赶紧覆上自己的。说啊，快说啊。迈克尔的眼睛催促着。但是费雷多拉开了距离，他害怕了，退却了，转而问迈克尔：“我们喝点东西吧！你们怎么说Banana Daiquiri？”

“Banana Daiquiri。”迈克尔满怀失落。

  
这个词一直在迈克尔脑海里徘徊，他应该切实想想怎么对付海门•罗斯，怎么应对那些交际，怎么撤走自己的投资，怎么安排逃脱路线，以及怎么安排弗雷多……但Banana Daiquiri却他的脑海里反反复复，纠缠不去。为什么，费雷多，为什么？一把铁丝勒进他的心脏，呼吸又开始变得困难，视线也变得模糊。迈克尔掏出药，生涩地咽下两颗。他不死心，也不想相信。因为那是弗雷多啊，甜心费雷多，怎么可能是他？

夜里，迈克尔把弗雷多安排在自己的隔壁房间。这会夜已经很深了，迈克尔服药准备入眠，隔壁却传来放声大笑的声音。真难以置信，弗雷多不是说他很累了吗。迈克尔坐起来寻找耳塞，同时对兄弟强大的活力感到惊讶。在这方面，弗雷多跟桑尼倒是很像，迈克尔悄悄微笑，想起他去世多年的大哥。还是说，古巴的夜晚有什么令人着迷的魅力，让人久久不愿入眠。街头上到处都是美丽的褐肤女郎，身材匀称而健美，睁着一双神秘的深色瞳孔，含蜜的嘴唇向游客们微笑。这样想来，弗雷多着急品尝这异国情调也不足为怪了。稍微安静了一会，迈克尔迷迷糊糊刚要睡着，却被一声尖叫惊醒，心跳的节奏被打乱。他捂着心口在黑暗中喘息，窸窸窣窣的笑声、女孩呻吟音、男子低语声渐渐放大，虽然一墙之隔，在迈克尔听来却格外清晰。坐在黑影里的布塞塔看见迈克尔起身，以为有什么吩咐，便走到迈克尔床前用眼睛询问指示。迈克尔本想让他去提醒一下弗雷多，转念一想，又不愿打扰哥哥的春宵一刻，便摆摆手让布塞塔回去。躺回床上，迈克尔把自己埋在枕头底下，却还能听见女孩猫叫似的呻吟，一声叠一声，越叫越高，听的人心里痒痒的。迈克尔忍不住，伸手摸向已经略微抬头的两腿之间。释放以后，隔壁的声音也渐渐微弱，趁着疲惫的快感还没散去，迈克尔沉沉地闭上眼睛。第二天醒来的时候，他发现自己像个少年那样还握着自己的阴茎，羞耻和尴尬让他红了脸。

新年前夜，狂欢开始了。

  
美酒、歌声、欢笑，窗外频繁亮起火光，分不清是炮火还是烟花，所有人在狂喜中沉沦、迷醉，仿佛参加的是酒神的宴席。迈克尔徒劳无功地再一次向弗雷多确认，“你不认识强尼•欧拉，对吗？”多么明显的暗示，只要弗雷多真心实意地悔过，向他吐露真言，迈克尔愿意立刻卸下肩上的重担。

  
越来越多的酒精，越来越漂亮的姑娘，越来越高的温度。迈克尔看着弗雷多怀里搂着的黑美人，俨然已经不是昨夜里那一个。他们来到地下俱乐部，原始的鼓点，昏暗的光线，刺耳的尖叫，迈克尔的世界不停地旋转，他就快要支撑不住。弗雷多把自己灌醉了，他沉浸在软绵绵的狂喜中，不知不觉说漏了真相。

  
迈克尔的心碎了。

  
布塞塔收到指令，迅速消失。迈克尔身边一下冷清起来，没有人愿意靠近他，也没有人搀扶他。热带的晚风中也有了凉意，鲜花和灯火，微笑和祝福，全部都是冰冷，属于热带的冰冷。迈克尔眼里结上冰霜，寒冷让他止不住地颤抖，呕吐感和眩晕感在体内冲击，心脏结冰了，再也泵不出热血。迈克尔已经什么都感受不到了，他甚至没意识到自己亲吻了他的哥哥。

  
与此同时，哈瓦那沸腾起来了。所有人神色慌张地涌向街头，宴会戛然而止，夜色掩饰不了人们的恐慌。衣着鲜亮的男男女女，拼了命地往外逃。迈克尔在人群中一眼就看到了弗雷多，他用最后的力气呼喊：“跟我走，弗雷多！”

  
然而弗雷多看他的眼神，就像羚羊看到猎人。他不敢继续前进，而是逆着人流惊慌失措地转身逃离。为什么是恐惧？迈克尔再一次感受到心痛。他坐回车里寻找口袋里的药片，却一无所获。怎么回事？布塞塔忘记放药了吗？想到布塞塔，迈克尔开始出冷汗。他怎么还没回来？出了什么问题？一种不好的预感蔓延开来，迈克尔注视着车窗外的景象，心里一惊，大声喊着：“这不是去机场的路，你要带我去哪？”

  
司机没有回答，继续沉默地开车。

  
虽然痛苦、恐惧、愤怒折磨着他，迈克尔还是冷静下来，问他：“你是海门•罗斯的人，他没死对吗？”

  
没有人回答他，汽车远离喧嚣，来到一片静谧的社区。周围的建筑古老而破旧，像是被人遗弃多年，早已没有居住的痕迹。汽车停稳后，司机打开车门，迈克尔这才意识到问题的严重性，他的身体就像冻僵了一样，动弹不得。他黑着脸瞪着那个司机。

  
司机好像对这种状况见怪不怪，弯腰把迈克尔抱了起来，然后就这么抱着他，走进其中一幢灰扑扑的建筑物中。

  
迈克尔对自己的命运一无所知，却莫名感到一阵轻松。这会儿他不需要考虑任何问题，也不想做任何反抗，就让命运载着他，随波逐流吧。隐隐约约感觉到这次罗斯只是针对他，而不是整个家族，迈克尔便无需紧张，他甚至闭上了眼睛。

  
他把头靠在那个司机的肩膀上，鼻尖摩挲着对方的胸膛，一股呛人的味道传进鼻孔。那人的胳膊非常有力，抱着他走了许久，巨大的手掌稳稳当当地贴着他的皮肤，迈克尔几乎没有感觉到晃动。经过一段长长的阶梯，他们来到一个阴冷潮湿的地下空间，熟悉的味道再度传来，原来司机身上的味道来自这里。迈克尔睁开眼，在灯光下看着司机的下颚——线条坚硬，肤色黝黑。他从来没有见过这个人，但是他身上的味道很熟悉……这个味道越来越浓，当迈克尔被轻轻放到床上的时候，他被浓郁的烟熏味层层包围。迈克尔猛然想起来——是鸦片烟的味道！

  
整个房间，连同迈克尔身下的床都是暗红色的，装饰非常俗气。他依然浑身僵硬，无法挪动肢体。迈克尔有点恍惚，他失去了时间感和方向感，不知道自己身处何地，来做什么。鸦片的味道令人昏昏欲睡，同时又让人一阵一阵犯恶心。他胸前涌过海浪一样的触动，整个上半身渐渐苏醒，汗毛警惕地竖起，搔弄着皮肤。

  
迈克尔发现他的外套不知道什么时候被脱下来了，领带也不知所踪，领口敞开着。他不喜欢这样，冷风会直接接触脖子上的皮肤，激起他敏感的反应，鸡皮疙瘩不受控制地反复出现，他的乳头也随皮肤的颤动缓缓挺起，并且凸起得越发明显。他不停地打颤，乳头便越来越硬挺，撑起了衬衫。

  
这是怎么回事？迈克尔试着小范围地活动手指，心脏的紧绷感稍微减退了一些，呼吸也流畅了许多。但是他不想深呼吸，那样会吸入过多的鸦片。罗斯想从我这里得到什么？我难道不是一无所有了吗？迈克尔空洞地想着，他还没有从弗雷多的背叛中缓过劲来。这时候，门外传来脚步声，迈克尔虎视眈眈地盯着门口。

  
进来的人让他吃了一惊，竟然是之前在俱乐部看到的那个“超人”。他浑身上下只披了一片斗篷，耸立的下半身套着一个木制的外壳。“超人”身子一转，又现出一个人，迈克尔以为自己眼花了，他用力眨眨眼，那个人却没有消失。天啊，“超人”竟然有个双胞胎兄弟！而且下体都是同样夸张。

  
又进来几个蒙面的少女，身材窈窕，围着房子转了一圈。难道他们要在我面前再表演一遍吗？迈克尔正猜想着，这时候少女们把墙上的暗红色丝绸拉开，露出后面的玻璃。令人惊讶的是，这间房屋的墙壁竟然完全是玻璃制成的，每一面墙都面向另外一个房间，能看得一清二楚。迈克尔明白过来，这样的设计在妓院很受欢迎，他们柯里昂家也花大价钱做过类似的玻璃屋，来迎合客人们千奇百怪的癖好。在他人的注视下，色情可以变得更色情。

  
迈克尔仰头看去，天花板竟然也是玻璃制的。女孩们退出去，只留下“超人”兄弟两个。哦，原来这场戏的主角是我。迈克尔不觉得恐惧，反而更加镇静。玻璃房里陆陆续续有了观众，迈克尔定睛一瞧，原来都是之前那场会议上的熟人啊：邮电大亨、制糖大亨、食品大亨、矿业大亨。一个个早已不能勃起的男人，只能寻求更刺激、更变态的玩法。迈克尔放下心来，冷冰冰地看着双胞胎兄弟。

  
“你们谁是哥哥？谁是弟弟？”迈克尔用西语提问。

  
穿红色斗篷的男孩指指自己，“哥哥。”然后他指指穿黑色斗篷的男孩，“弟弟。”

  
“原来是用下面决定的。”迈克尔笑了一下，很快恢复冷漠，冰冷的视线投射到后面玻璃上，对着那些男人施加压力。他还是不能自如地活动，这让他有点恼火，他不想在接下来的性事中处于被动。  
兄弟两个上前解迈克尔的衣裳，被他大叫一声吓住，呆立在原地，看他只是嗓门大，却没有动作，便放下心来继续解他的纽扣。迈克尔又徒劳无功地喊了两声，试图把他们推开，然而只能活动活动指尖。他眼睁睁看着衣服一层层被脱下来，胸膛暴露在外，两颗红彤彤的乳尖直挺挺的，双乳也开始肿胀。很快，他就只剩下一条内裤。迈克尔气咻咻地瞪着红色斗篷的男孩，好像守护巢穴的小鹰。

  
只不过，即使隔着内裤，也能看到迈克尔充血肿胀的阴茎轮廓。

  
兄弟两人轻轻把他的内裤脱下来，歪歪扭扭的阴茎得到释放。现在，整个迈克尔•柯里昂一览无余了。

  
迈克尔发出悲鸣，他从来没有在这么多陌生人面前赤身裸体，更别提身体还起了反应。每一道视线就像一道黑色的指纹，牢牢钉在他的皮肤上。苍白的皮肤汇聚房间里的光源，看起来，迈克尔好像在发光。“超人”哥哥拿起身边的罐子，往迈克尔胸膛上滴油，弟弟把油滴在腿上，两人默契地涂抹起来。手掌温暖有力，带着节奏按过皮肤上的褶皱和起伏。 渐渐的，皮肤开始发热，并且松弛下来，血液舒缓地在迈克尔体内流淌。迈克尔眼神也软和了，嚣张的气焰被打压下去。红色“超人”稳健有力地按压他的肩膀的时候，迈克尔一时没忍住，哼出声来。离按摩开始只过去了3分钟，很快，就有人着急地喊“摸他的奶子!按摩他奶子！”竟然连声音都这么清楚，迈克尔咋舌，感慨罗斯妓院里的先进技术。两个“超人”一声令下，立刻开始关照迈克尔的奶子。迈克尔躺着没法动，两个奶子被人抓在手里晃来晃去，乳尖被手指捏住高高提起，再放下。羞耻感紧紧抓住了迈克尔，手臂抬起一点试图抵抗，但是快感冲击而来，他不得不放下手转而抓住了床单。

  
鸦片烟让迈克尔的怒火失去了方向，心里有个声音怂恿着，“放手吧，什么都不要想了。”这个声音连同那句“Banana Daiquiri”缠绕在一起，就像一团炉火烘烤着他的胸膛，层层冰霜逐渐滴下水来。在“超人”兄弟的搓揉下，血液顺利地流淌到他的四肢，迈克尔试着抬一抬，发现轻松多了，越抬越高，就要恢复如初。男孩撕咬他乳头的时候，迈克尔猛地挺起腰，去迎合对方的唇舌。另一个男孩含住他阴茎，迈克尔下意识地揪住他的头发，让自己送得更深。

  
他的四肢又能活动了，但整个人依然懒洋洋的，浑身乏力。被精油包裹的迈克尔闪闪发光，犹如一颗白亮的珍珠。趴在他身上的两个男孩搓揉着他的四肢，舔舐着他的皮肤，灵活而轻巧。又有人喊“扯开他的腿，让我们看看下面！”“对，看看柯里昂的小逼是不是正在滴水呢！”“分开腿，你个意大利臭婊子！”一时间，各种不堪入耳的喊叫此起彼伏，无法宣泄的欲望不断叠加，刺激着迈克尔的眼睛。他向两兄弟点点头，示意两人退到一边，然后敞开大腿，大大方方地躺下来。他的脸冷若冰霜，身体却热情似火，用最自然的神态摆出最淫荡的姿势。迈克尔阴茎勃起得很厉害，完全贴在肚皮上，深红色的穴口一张一合，同样闪烁着淫糜的水光。那些围观的男人纷纷站了起来，贴在玻璃上仔细观赏，恨不得当场就下去把迈克尔的屁眼戳个稀巴烂。他们的眼睛里迸发出痴狂的神态，让迈克尔想起他们看见那赤金电话时的样貌，不，甚至还要更猥琐，更贪婪。

  
“开始吧！”有人这样说。“超人”们行动起来，摘下套在阴茎上的木壳，压着迈克尔的大腿就准备进入。迈克尔慌了神，叫起来：“等一下！你不能这样……”他的手摸向自己的屁股，指了指洞口，又指了指那骇人的阴茎，“不可能，你懂吗？”

  
“超人”的阴茎上涂满了油，抵在会阴处摩擦，迈克尔一边喘息一边反抗，想从床上下去，却被另一个人攥住双手。他扭着腰，拒绝对方的庞然大物，本能地逃离。“快点，操他！”几个人齐声喊着，好像斗牛场上的观众，催促着斗牛士赶紧把标枪插进牛脊背。

  
抵抗了一会，迈克尔渐渐没了力气，躺在床上大口喘气。“斗牛士”瞅准机会，往扩张好的洞穴中笔直插入，迈克尔惨叫一声，眼角渗出泪水。“标枪”缓缓没入，整根挺进的时候，迈克尔就像尸体一样，没了声息。只有那双眼睛还在熊熊燃烧着，他怒视着每一个观众，以及那对双胞胎，脑海中描摹着他们惨烈的死状。“你们最好今天就把我操死在这，”迈克尔冷静地想着，“你们所有人，还有海门•罗斯，别让我活着出去。”

  
是鸦片烟，以及精油的效果，最初的撕裂感过去，迈克尔的痛苦消失殆尽，对于直挺挺顶进肚子深处的凶器，他适应得很好，甚至开始收缩肠道，分泌粘液，让自己变得更舒服。男孩径直顶撞着迈克尔深深藏起来的快乐开关，让他暂时忘记了复仇的事，忘情地大叫起来。另一个人把阴茎拍打在他嘴边，迈克尔不假思索地张开嘴含住了它，并且往喉咙里面吞咽。因一开始的疼痛而软倒的小麦克，现在再度挺立起来，他给自己套弄着，摸到顶端的时候会舒服地夹紧屁股，逼着男孩退出去一点。

  
仰躺的姿势不能让兄弟俩操得舒服，迈克尔也被阴茎前液呛了好几下，夹着哥哥的阴茎咳嗽不止，男孩们差点提前交差。他们让迈克尔趴在床上，这样后面前面都能更好深入。口交对于迈克尔来说很陌生，不如肛交适应得好。腥臭的味道加上喉咙的排斥，他被刺激得不停干呕，泪水涟涟。然而每一次干呕，迈克尔都会不自觉地夹紧后面和前面，给双胞胎极致的享受。

  
“真是个好婊子”“是个漂亮的婊子”“看他多么会吸，吸得多好”“我等不及了，我要操烂他的逼”那些美国企业家渐渐坐不住了，在燥热的屋子里转来转去，把玻璃墙砸得砰砰响，顾不上自己依然疲软的老二，都想冲进去操他。可惜门紧锁着，他们只能干着急，进不去也操不到他。

  
他们又换了姿势，兄弟俩把迈克尔抱了起来，哥哥架着他的腿，弟弟托着他的屁股，两人交换了一下眼神，两个巨物凑在一起，抵在迈克尔的褶皱上。被操了老半天，迈克尔的穴口已经彻底张开，一根阴茎能轻而易举地操进去。于是双胞胎决定一起操他，把两根同时塞进去。当然还是有难度，迈克尔又开始乱叫，四肢小幅度地挥舞着。他艰难地把两个人都含进去，血腥味传来，他知道后面被操烂了。鸦片让身体与灵魂若即若离，迈克尔再也感觉不到任何痛苦。他整个身子像纸那样被折叠起来，屁股里塞着两根又粗又长的阴茎。他其实也感觉不到任何快感，世界变得模模糊糊，下流的声音也变得虚无缥缈。他不知道被操了多久，晕了过去。但即使失去了意识，迈克尔仍然能感觉到自己被侵犯着。他梦见被强奸、轮奸、迷奸，他好像咽下好多精液，又吐出来；他梦见身体的每一个器官都被一根粗长的鸡巴操穿了，然后灌满精液；他梦见有人用力按压他的肚子，流出来的全是陌生人的精液；他又梦见自慰被父亲撞见，在父亲的注视下，他紧张地想遮住身体，却无能为力……

醒过来的时候，迈克尔发现自己已经穿戴整齐，正歪躺在飞机的座椅上。窗户外飞过玫瑰色的云朵，旁边的人看见他醒了，轻声告诉他距离降落还有15分钟。难道一切都是梦吗？迈克尔掀起毯子，看着被轻微勃起的阴茎顶高的裤子，讶异得说不出话来。浑身酸痛和头昏脑涨倒是真实存在的，他摸到口袋里的药片，吞下一颗，靠在椅子上等勃起消失。鼻子里似乎还能闻到鸦片味，迈克尔却不能确定这是幻觉还是真实。有人告诉他布塞塔任务失败，海门•罗斯还活着，可是这也无法确定那场荒唐的强奸是真实的。迈克尔睁开眼，露出凶狠的神情，旁人以为他的愤怒来自海门•罗斯，迈克尔摇摇头。大家都知道海门必死无疑，但是没人想到迈克尔的暗杀计划里还多出了几个工业大亨，还有另一个人，一个迈克尔不愿去想的人……

  
有一点可以确认，这次古巴之行治好了迈克尔的隐疾。不管内心多么冰冷，他再也不会浑身打颤，四肢僵硬，陷入动弹不得的尴尬境地。只不过他受不了别人一点点触碰，很长一段时间，他总觉得皮肤上有擦不去的指纹，在他身上逐渐溃烂。他有时候还会梦见父亲，但醒来以后却不记得梦到了什么。

  
酒吧里，侍者来问迈克尔喝什么酒，迈克尔的眼睛一动不动，说：“Banana Daiquiri。”


End file.
